Drinking Games Are Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: Remember the drinking game scene in the extened version of Return of the King? This my story of what may have happened to Legolas sfter winning it.
1. Where is Legolas?

Drinking Games are Fun until Someone Gets Hurt.

Summary: Remember the Drinking Game scene in the extended version of Return of the King? This is my fan-fic of what happened after Legolas won the drinking game.

A/N: If some of my reader wondered what happened to my Fading Hope story I took it off because I kept struggling with coming up how to do the last chapters and couldn't think of anything. I apologize to those who liked the story and I hope that I don't loose any of my readers. I sincerely hope that this story makes up for all the disappointment I may have caused. Again I apologize and hope that you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. If I did, none of them would be the same, MAWWAHA!

Chapter One: Where is Legolas?

Among the halls of Ederos, the walls were echoing with the sounds of laughter and mirth. The Fellowship and the men of King Théoden were celebrating their victory at Helm's Deep. It had been a costly victory, with many lives lost, but it was a victory none the less. But now it was time for them to put all their pain and sorrow behind them for awhile and celebrate, for they knew that someday soon they would have to take up the sword and bow again to go out into battle, and die for their king.

Eomer hear raucous laughter coming from one table and went to check it out. He saw that Gimli the dwarf, and Legolas the elf were about to start a drinking game, but by the amount of mugs that were piled in front of the dwarf he looked he was already ahead of the elf.

Legolas gave the dwarf a confused look, "So this is a drinking game?" he asked, looking like he had no idea in the world what to do.

Eomer rolled his eyes, irritated that he had to explain the rules to an elf who should have known all ready.

"Yes, there will be no pauses. And the last person standing wins."

"And no regurgitation." Said Gimli laughing, his eyes growing wide in anticipation of thinking that he would beat the elf fair and square. With great glee he picked up another mug of ale and drank like there was no tomorrow. Legolas on the other hand picked up his mug of ale like it was going to bite him. He slowly put it up to his lips, hesitant of letting the brew go past his lips.

Eomer looked at the elf strangely. If he hadn't known better he would have thought buy the look the young elf had on his face that he was going to be sick already, and he hadn't drank anything yet. Gimli on the other hand had a big pile of mugs before him and was still going strong.

Legolas determined that he was not going to let the dwarf win, took a deep breath and took a drink. He almost gagged, _Valar, _he thought, _that stuff burns your throat. _But after awhile he finally finished his first mug. After that he decided that from now own he would drink more slowly, _for, _he thought to himself, _slow and steady wins the race._ Or in this case a drinking game.

Eomer and the other spectators that had gathered around to watch held their breath in anticipation, for by the looks of things the dwarf Gimli was going to win. Suddenly Legolas stopped and a strange expression came across his face.

"My fingers feel all tingly," he said with quiet alarm, "I think it is affecting me." Gimli laughed, thinking that he had won the game. He jubilantly tossed another mug onto his ever growing pile of mugs.

"Then it is true, the elf can't hold his liquor." He took another mug of ale and drank it down wildly. He belched then said with giddy delight, "Dwarven men like swimming with hairy women." Then without warning, Gimli passed out.

Eomer and the other cheered the winner and with a smug look of victory Legolas said "Game over." After receiving much pats on the back and words of praise from the spectators Legolas helped the dwarf up. The dwarf gave him a look of pure embarrassment.

"Never did I think I would get beaten in a drinking game by an elf. Well met, my friend well met." He then left to see what Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship were doing. Legolas on the other hand was desperate to get outside. The air inside was stifling and second of all he was starting to get a slight headache. He was about to go through the door when someone stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. It was Eomer.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the drinking game. You were great."

"Thank you, now if you'll pardon me I must go outside, for I need some fresh air."

"No problem, what should I tell Aragorn if he asks me where you are?"

"I will meet him when I am properly refreshed."

"Very well then," said Eomer, "I shall take my leave from you." And with a respectful nod of his head he left. Legolas sighed a sigh of relief and went outside, eagerly anticipating the feeling of cool and refreshing air upon his face.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A few hours later a worried Aragorn was looking for his friend Legolas. He had just finished having a conversation with the wizard Gandalf and now wanted to talk to his friend, but he could not find him anywhere. He became worried, had something happened to Legolas that no one told him about? He then ran into Eomer. The warrior noticed the concerned look on the ranger's face.

"What is it Aragorn?"

"Have you seen Legolas?" Eomer paused for a moment, trying to remember where the elf went.

"I remember, he said he wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. He then said he would meet you when he was done. But that was two hours ago."

"That's what has me worried." Said Aragorn.

"If it would put your heart at ease my friend, I'll go check on him."

"Yes, it would put my heart at ease." Eomer nodded and went outside, hoping to see any sign of the elf. At first he saw nothing and was about to call his name when he saw a hooded figure sitting hunched over on a bench. He fist mistook the figure for one of his men until he saw a glint of golden hair beneath the hood: he knew it to be Legolas.

The elf was rocking back and forth, like he was in great pain. And could it be? Yes it sounded like the elf was crying. Greatly distressed Eomer went over to the elf, hoping to find out what was wrong with him.

"Legolas?" he asked with great concern. But the elf did not say a word; he just continued to rock back and forth gently and cry. The warrior knelt to get at an eye level with the elf. What he saw worried him greatly. The elf eyes were glazed with fever, sweat was pouring down his face. Every now and then he would groan in pain, as his face contorted in agony.

"Legolas, please my friend. Tell me what is wrong." Suddenly the elf began to vomit. Eomer quickly brushed back some of the elf hair, then waited until he was done. Whatever was ailing the elf he was dreadfully sick.

It was at this time that his sister Eowyn entered the scene. When she saw Legolas getting sick she panicked.

"Eowyn!" Eomer cried out. "Go get Aragorn." Without hesitation she ran to fetch Aragorn. When the ranger saw the look of fear and concern on her face he knew something was wrong.

"Aragorn, Eomer needs you immediately. He is outside with Legolas." Aragorn's face paled, knowing full well that something happened to his elven friend. By the time he came outside Legolas was getting sick again. He immediately went to his friend's side and rubbed his back in smooth circles, comforting him. After it was over he looked to Eomer.

"What happened?"

"I do not know. He seemed fine after he and Gimli had a drinking game. I found him…" Aragorn stopped him.

"They were having a drinking game? How much did he drink?"

"I don't remember. But I am certain Gimli had a lot more than he did." The elf groaned again, his body shacking from the chills that overtook his body. The ranger slowly pulled the elf's hood down, surprised to sweat drenched hair clinging to his face.

"He has a fever. Oh how could have been so foolish, I should have told Gimli. He doesn't even know."

"Doesn't know what Aragorn?" The ranger sighed before answering.

"An elf is not accustomed to human ale. To us it does us no harm, but to an elf…" he stopped, letting out a haggard breath. "It is poison to an elf." Eomer let out a gasp of fear.

"Can it kill him?"

"It all depends on how much he drank. Please try to remember on how many he drank." Eomer thought hard, his brow furrowed with concentration.

"Eight. He had drunk eight mugs of ale."

"Oh Valar, that is not what I wanted to hear." Said Aragorn. _No wonder the elf is feeling miserable, _he thought. Suddenly the said elf started to get sick again, this time more violently than before. When it was over he groaned again as another wave of pain washed over him. Aragorn rubbed his back again, hoping to comfort his sick friend.

"We need to take you to the healing wards. Can you walk my friend?" Legolas slowly nodded and then tried not to gasp as the world started to spin around him. With the help of Aragorn and Eomer he slowly got up.

They had only gotten a little far when suddenly the elf shuddered violently. Thinking that the elf was going to be sick again Aragorn stopped. Fourtunely they did for suddenly the elf went limp, and much to the two men's concern, he fell limply into Aragorn's arms.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Drinking Games Are Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.

A/N: Well, this is my second chappie to my drinking game story. Will Legolas pull through? All that I can tell you is that Legolas will be one miserable elf by the end of this chapter.

Chapter Two

Aragorn carried Legolas into the healing room, laying him gently on one of the empty beds. The elf was moaning in pain; deliriously call out different people's name. The ranger continued to try to comfort the elf, and after a few attempts, the young elf finally clamed down.

He took a cool cloth and put it on the elf's forehead, trying to bring down the elf's fever. He couldn't help but feel alarmed at how pale the elf looked. Eomer was concerned too, he knew that Aragorn and Legolas had been friends for a long while, and dreaded to think what would happen if the elf had died.

"Is there any way to cure him?" he asked, hoping to get an answer. Aragorn slowly nodded.

"Yes, there is." He said with great hesitation.

"You seem not too eager to do it. Why my friend?"

"Because it will not be a pleasant experience for him. I hate to have him go through it but it's the only thing I can do to get the poison out."

"Whatever you have to do my friend, I know it's for the best." Aragorn sighed, running his fingers tiredly through his hair. _Forgive me Legolas for what I am about to do my friend, _he said to himself, _but it is for the best, But me and Eomer will be at your side to comfort you when it is over._

He got up, getting the herbs and medicines he needed to make the drink that he needed to give to his ailing friend. It was awful smelling stuff, but he knew that it served a purpose.

Then a thought came to him, _what if it didn't work. _He done this before and on one occasion it didn't work and the person died. But this was an elf; he had never done this for an elf. Would he die too? He went over to the elf's bedside again, putting the cup of medicine on the table. Taking the cloth he dipped it with cool water again and mopped Legolas's forehead again, the elf moaned as the fever still raged in his body.

"Eomer.I want you to hold him up so I can give him the medicine." Eomer slowly put the elf in a sitting position, as Aragorn slowly administered the medicine. The elf gagged at first, but it stayed down, much to Aragorn's relief. _For it came up too early, _he thought, _it won't work. _Then Eomer slowly laid the elf back down.

"How long will it be till we know that this is going to work?" Aragorn shook his head.

"It all depends. But hopefully it won't be to long. For the longer it takes for it to work the less his chances are for recovery."

"So we are in for long night?" Aragorn nodded.

"Then my friend I will stay with you by his bedside to help you with whatever you need." Aragorn smiled a small smile of gratitude, and the two men sat at the bedside of the ailing elf, waiting for any sign that the medicine had worked.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Gimli was sleeping in a chair snoring loudly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He woke up with a start.

"Oh I am sorry, Gimli. I didn't mean to startle you." Said Eowyn.

"That is okay my lady. What can I do for you?" he noticed the look of concern on her face.

"I came to tell you that Aragorn had taken Legolas to the healing wards. He is very ill." A look of pure shock came across the dwarf's face. It was not to long ago that he and Legolas were laughing and having fun, now the elf was lying sick in the healing wards?

"How did it happen? He asked.

"I do not know. All that I know is that when I went to find my brother Eomer Legolas was getting sick and looked like he was in great pain." Gimli's heart sank.

"Thank you my lady. I will go see him immediately." And with those he made great haste to the healing wards.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Aragorn and Eomer were watching the restlessly sleeping elf when a knock was at the door. Aragorn got up to answer it and was surprised to see Gimli standing there.

"Gimli, I am glad you could come."

"How is he?"

"He has a fever and in pain. But hopefully the medicine I gave him will work." Gimli walked over to Legolas's beside. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw how pale the elf looked.

"How did this come to be?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Said Aragorn. "Forgive me my friend, for I have failed to tell you about human ale and the consequences it has for an elf."

"You mean the ale that he drank made him sick?"

"Yes it did. For you see, elves are not used to human ale, it is poisonous to them." Gimli let out gasp of shock.

"If I had known I would have not let him do it. Now he could die and it would be my entire fault."

"Nay my friend, I am partially to blame." Said Aragorn. "For if I had told you the effects of what human ale had on elves this never would have happened."

"But I am the one that bullied him into doing it. And now he paying for the foolish choices that I made." Suddenly Legolas made quick gasping breaths.

"Aragorn!" called out Eomer. Aragorn rushed over the elf's bedside.

"What's wrong?" asked Gimli with great concern.

"It's the medicine I gave him, it beginning to work." Aragorn gave Eomer a basin. He lifted Legolas to a sitting position just in time as the elf began to get sick. Aragorn rubbed the elf's back and waited till it was all over. The elf was shivering violently. He then began to whisper something softly. Aragorn leaned a little closer to figure out what the elf was trying to say.

"Tell me again, mellon nin. I didn't understand what you said." With great difficulty, the elf whispered again.

"I don't feel so well." Aragorn put a sympathetic arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear mellon nin. It will soon be over." The elf slowly closed his eyes as he left sleep overcome him. The ranger laid him gently back down on the bed. He pulled more covers over him when he saw the elf shiver more.

"How do we know that all the poison is out of his system?" asked Eomer.

"When he gets to the point where he can't get sick anymore, then we know that all the poison is gone." Gimli sat in a chair next to Legolas, he held his hand and gently brushed the elf's sweat drenched hair from his face. _This is my entire fault, oh how could have been so foolish in bullying him into the playing game? Now he is lying here sick and I can't help him._ He was startled when a look of sheer panic came across the elf's face. Eomer got the basin again and Aragorn helped him up. This time Legolas sick worse than Aragorn had ever seen before. It took great effort from the elf and for a minute Aragorn thought that the elf was going to pass out. When it was over Legolas was sweating all over, the nightclothes that he was wearing quickly becoming soaked.

Eomer began to take the basin away, getting ready to clean it so it would be ready when they used it again. But before he could do anything the elf moaned and promptly got sick again. Eomer gave a concerned look at Aragorn, who was rubbing smooth circles on the elf's back and using a cloth to mop the sweat off the elf's face.

"I have never seen someone so sick before in my life." Aragorn continued to rub the elf's back, who had by now was so exhausted that his head hung limply on Aragorn's shoulder. Gimli took the basin for Eomer and washed it for him. All the while thinking about his ailing friend. He almost dropped it when Aragorn cried out, "Gimli bring the basin quick!" He quickly gave the basin to Eomer, thinking that Legolas was going to be sick again. But instead the elf went into dry heaves. When it was over Aragorn sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well it is over; all the poison is out of his system. Now all that we can do is make sure he rests and make sure that the fever doesn't spike on him. Now is the time I think to get him out of these sweat soaked nightclothes and into some fresh ones. Eomer I need your help and Gimli there are some clean clothes in those drawers over there." Gimli got the clean nightclothes and brought them over to Aragorn. Under any other circumstances Legolas would have protested that someone was helping undress and dress. But this time he was so weak and exhausted that he didn't even care.

After Aragorn put clean clothes on him he laid the elf back down on the bed. But the elf could not sleep, he was too miserable and weak to sleep, he was exhausted literally to the point of tears. Even then he so tired that the cries sounded like whimpering, for he was too tired to even cry tears. Finally after the help of sleeping herbs and words of comfort from his friends, Legolas finally drifted off to sleep.

5


	3. Chapter 3 :Recovery and Retribution

Well, this is it, the final chapter of my drinking game story. Sob! Well, all good things must come to an end. I need to ask you my readers one small favor, could you read my poem called Through Elven Eyes. It's my first poem based on the friendship of Legolas and Aragorn and I wanted to know if it was true to those characters. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas or Eomer. I just borrowed them and tormented them for awhile. Lol!

Me: Hey Aragorn, what's all that commotion I hear?  
**Aragorn: The guys are arguing about who you like the most.**

**Legolas: Elena likes me because I'm adorably cute and have pretty blue eyes.**

**Boromir: Elena likes me because, umm, I don't know why she likes me.**

**Sirius Black: Well Elena likes me because I protect her when danger comes around and I keep her laughing with my doggie tricks.**

**Phantom of the Opera: Oh please! Elena likes me because I sing beautiful songs to her and I am her angel of music.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: Oh for crying out loud. Elena defiantly likes me because I am ruggedly handsome and since I am a pirate with lots of treasure, I can give her anything her heart desires.**

Me: (_sweat drops) _Umm, to tell you the truth guys, I really like Captain Jack Sparrow more.

_**The guys stop in the middle of their arguing and look at me with wide eyes and mouths open.**_

**Legolas: What, you don't like my adorable cuteness and pretty blue eyes. I'm hurt. _He goes off into a corner then screams when a bunch of rabid fan girls attacks him._**

**Boromir: I'll save you Leggy! Die evil fan girls.**

**Sirius Black: And you don't like it when I turn into a cute puppy dog and give you those sweet longing eyes that nobody can resist. _He turns into a dog then whimpers at me, giving me those sad puppy dog eyes._**

**Phantom of the Opera: And you don't like those sweet songs that I sing to you every night in your dreams? _He goes insane and starts to climb the chandelier._**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: Well my luv, it looks like it's just you and me. Wait a minute. What the…… oh no. The muses turned evil and are attacking me. Ahhhhh! **

Me: All well, like they say, all's fair in love and war.

Chapter Three: Recovery and Retribution.

Legolas awoke with the feeling of warm sunshine falling through the window. He groggily looked around, trying to remember where he was. He discovered he was in a healing room. _That's strange, _he thought, _I don't remember being brought here. _To tell the truth he didn't remember much except going outside one night and getting dreadfully sick, after that he remembered nothing.

He was worried about how weak he still felt; concerned that he should have had some strength back into him now. He slowly eased himself up, trying to get into a sitting position. He gasped as a sharp pain pierced his side. That gasp woke up Aragorn, who was sleeping in a chair next to the elf's beside.

"Good morning Mellon Nin, what's the matter?"

"My side hurts something awful, what happened?" a look of concern washed over Aragorn's face.

"You don't remember what happened the other night?"

"No, Aragorn. Please tell me."

"You and Gimli had a drinking game. Then Eomer said you went outside to get some fresh air. When you didn't come back after a few hours I became very concerned and asked Eomer to find you. We found you very ill and before we could get you into the healing wards you collapsed in my arms. Your side hurts because of all the vomiting you did last night just to get the poison out."

"I was poisoned?" Aragorn slowly nodded, tears running down his face.

"Yes my friend and it was my entire fault. For you see, I failed to tell Gimli that human ale is poisonous to elves. If he had known, none of this would have happened." Legolas just looked at his friend, not knowing what to say.

"All I can ask of you, Mellon Nin, is please forgive me. I almost lost you because of my foolish mistake, don't turn me away now." Legolas weakly put a hand up to Aragorn's face, slowly wiping away the tears in eyes.

"Oh my dear Mellon Nin, I forgive you, please don't cry. I shouldn't have drunk it in the first place. But I let the taunts of the men and Gimli get to me. I should have not listened to them." Aragorn smiled a weak smile, thankful that his friend has forgiven him. Now it was to the business of making sure he had a full recovery. He put a hand on the elf's forehead; it still felt warm with fever.

"You still have a fever. I will give you some tea latter to bring it down. But not without a little food in you stomach. Do you think you could handle it?" Legolas slowly nodded.

"I'll try, though I am extremely tired."

"Well after you have eaten and I have given your medicine for your fever I'll let you rest." And with those words, Aragorn left to get some breakfast for his still ailing friend.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Legolas was still sitting on his bed with his eyes half closed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, surprising himself at how weak he sounded. The door opened and to his surprise Gimli walked in.

"Gimli, I am glad to see you. I wondered when you would come to see me."

"I am glad to see you my friend, how are you feeling?

"I am still really tired and Aragorn says I still have a fever." Then to the elf's great shock the dwarf began to cry.

"Gimli! What is it?"

"Words can not express how deeply sorry I am for the harm that I caused you. I can only give you this token to really show you how sorry I'm really am. I made it my self." He gave Legolas a box that had gold trim around it and intricate designs of leaves and horses, and then he left.

Legolas carefully opened up the box, there nestled inside the box was the most beautiful necklace the young elf had ever seen. An emerald green leaf shone brilliantly, and wrapped within the leaf like it was being protected, was a ruby red heart. When Legolas saw how much work and friendship Gimli had put into the necklace just for him, he broke down and wept. A/N: This is not slash. So please don't think that it is.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Aragorn was just returning from getting his breakfast for Legolas when he heard weeping coming from the healing wards. Panicking he told the servant with the food to wait outside and rushed inside to his friend. He saw the basin in front of Legolas so he knew that the elf must have gotten sick again. But then suddenly something caught his eyes. The elf was clutching something shiny to his heart, it was a necklace. _I wonder where he got that from. _He thought.

"Legolas, what happened? Where did the necklace come from?"

"Gimli came here while you were away. He was in tears and said that words couldn't express how sorry he felt for making me ill. Before I could say I forgive him, he gave me this necklace and left. He made it himself." He showed it to the ranger and Aragorn gasped at how beautiful and intricate the design was. Legolas continued to cry, going into dry heaves again.

"I didn't get to say I forgive him," he said with a shaky voice. "I didn't get a chance." Aragorn went over and put his arms around him, comforting him and brushing the hair from his face. Legolas cried till he could cry no more and sleep overcome again.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next morning Gimli entered into the healing room to find Aragorn again asleep in the chair. Legolas was sleeping also, but this time with eyes opened. He still looked a little pale, but Gimli knew that a lot was taken out of the elf and it took a long recovery to get him better.

Aragorn stirred then smiled when he saw Gimli sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed watching the sleeping elf.

"He is still sleeping." He put a hand on the elf forehead. The fever was gone.

"And he has no more fever. I believe our friend will recover." Gimli then noticed the necklace that he made for Legolas hanging around the elf's slender neck. Aragorn noticed too.

"That was the greatest thing a friend could ever do Gimli. It really touched his heart. Before he went to sleep last night he said that he had forgiven you." Gimli sighed, grateful that his friend had forgiven him. Legolas woke up, and then smiled to see his two friends sitting beside him.

"Good morning sunshine." Said Aragorn.

"Good morning Estel and Gimli. How are you two feeling today?"

"We are fine, how about you Mellon Nin?" asked the ranger.

"Much better. I feel like I could take on a whole bunch of orcs right now." Aragorn laughed.

"Well, I see the stubborn elf is back." Gimli laughed too.

"Yes, I agree." Suddenly a wicked grin flashed across his face.

"What is it Gimli?" asked Legolas. But if had known what comment was coming he would have regretted it instantly.

"Then what I said the night of the drinking game was true?"

"What's true?" said Aragorn curiously.

"That the elf can't hold his liquor."

Well, that's the ending. Hope to see you guys again soon when I decide to write another LOTR fan-fic. Until then may the Valar's grace shine upon you on your life's journey.

5


End file.
